Fearful Night
by NezYu
Summary: One day after one of Nezumi's Eve performances a few of his fans catch him in the back alley as he tries to leave without being noticed, "Shion!" was last word the rat had spoken before he was slammed up against the wall. Warnings- rape and Shion/Nezumi fluffiness
1. Trapped Rat

Note-

This is my first No.6 Fan fiction! Also warnings - rape and Shion/Nezumi fluffiness. It may seem like I don't like Nezumi, but he is actually me favorite characters. And I happen to like making them break down in my stories, (Sometimes) Like Kanda and Kuroh too.

* * *

No.6

Savior?

"Eve! Go out the back! There are too many fans blocking the other entrances! Hurry and go now!" A shorter male with blackish hair said to a blue haired boy, who was still dressed in his acting costume.

"What but what about the costume I can't leave here like-" He tried to protest back but was cut off.

"Now! Or else there is going to be a riot, so hurry up and leave so I can tell ever body to go home!" He told the actor.

"Fine. I will just bring back the dress and wig the next time I have a performance," Nezumi said while swishing the light blue hair around until it fell onto his shoulders.

Nezumi's POV

Godamn that manager of mine! Doesn't he know the dangers of me walking home like this!

God why do I even work here anymore? Oh that's right it's because I have to take care of a certain white haired boy who also happens to be giving away out food to two children!

'_Shion has no idea how to survive here that idiot! So I'm stuck keeping up with his dumbass idiotic ways.' _I don't know why I didn't already throw his ass to Inukashi's dogs; except for the ONE time he saved me godammit!

I slowly opened the back door, it was about the time of the year when spring was gradually fading into fall, as the forest green leaves turned into a citrus orange and musky brown.

I sighed in relief as the fresh air flooded my senses, being cramped up in that crowded place was _suffocating,_ I'm surprised I didn't pass out like I did the first time Shion had scene me act.

That idiot could have gotten killed trying to come here, and then all my work of saving him would have all been for nothing.

I stopped thinking about such trivial things as I stepped out into the alleyway, my damn dress dragging against the hard ground as I took each step.

I going to be late again, Shion would end up flipping out again and I would be assaulted with his questions as soon as I walked through the door! 'I can't believe I have to walk home in heels! '_That guy must be trying to get rid of me!' _

I stopped breathing and tensed when I suddenly felt a huge hand clamp over my mouth, making it impossible to speak. I could hear them talking, there had to be at least three of them, all well muscled judging from the size of their hands.

I could hear them talking, and teasing, all talking about what they should do now.

"So this is the famous Eve huh? He really is just like a woman, I mean look at him even if he wasn't dressed like that, guys would easily go after him." I guessed that was the leader of the group, since he was the one holding me down. _'Shit' _I thought as I tried wriggling out of his grasp but no anvil.

"I guess you are right, though that manager that kept telling us he left hours ago must not have cared about him that much to send him home like _this, _even though he's the one that makes most of the fools money_" _Another one said, I saw his hand clearly gesturing towards my currant apparel.

"Well, since we took all the time to come and pay to get into this shitty theater, I suggest it's now time for us to have fun, here take him"

I was suddenly lent into another's gasp as the one who was just holding me captive stood right in front of me and stopped only but a few inches away from my face. I could smell the stench of alcohol and wine of his breath. _'Of course he's drunk, all three of them are probably hammered' _I told myself,

'_It's okay Nezumi, you've dealt with these kind of people before you can handle them.'_ Though my self esteem faded quickly, as I remembered that tonight was the only night I had decided to leave my knife with Shion, save for the fact that also the type of guys I had to deal with before were usually weaker and at least a little sober.

'_Fuck' I_ thought as I felt a hand trying to slither under neath my dress, though I quickly ended that as I kicked his hand back with the heel of my shoes.

Normal POV

"Shion!" was the last word he could speak before he was slammed up against the wall.

Shion's POV

Nezumi was late. AGAIN, this was the third time this week that he left me waiting. I had cooked some soup, but it had already gotten cold from waiting so long. "I shouldn't be surprised, he does this all the time, maybe he ran into Inukashi and he provoked him again"

I sighed and went to the bed; I then started up a new fire to heat up the soup for when Nezumi returns.

He usually gets back around seven even when he's late, and right now it was 6:53. Where was he? It's to be expected though.

' _Only if he's not back in an hour then I'll start getting worried'_

Nezumi's POV

I let out a strangled gasp as I hit the wall, forcing all of the air out of my lungs. Though I quickly bit my lip, in order to stop any other unwanted sounds that would happen to come out of my mouth, I didn't want to give them that satisfaction, as I tried to kick at the larger one. The men took notice of this and punched me in the stomach. Despite my desperation not to make a sound, a pained cry was forced out as i sank down the brick ally wall.

"Come on, don't try to muffle you cries, we want to hear them~" One of the men in the back finally spoke up. From this angle I could get a clear look of the three grown men. As I assumed, they were all well muscled and rather tall, I looked up to the one in front of me and studied him. This one had fiery red hair, he also had a scar tracing from the bottom of his cheek to the under of his eye.

I looked behind him and saw the other two. One was a blond haired male, He looked to be about in his late twenties to early thirties, with green eyes.

The one next to him had brown hair, much like how Shion's was before it turned white, Oh god how I missed that hair.

My thoughts ceased as I was slapped across my face again. I hissed in fiery as I fought back with as much strength as I could muster.

"Fuck!" I said under my breath as I felt a hand threatening to undo the back zipper of my dark blue dress.

I slowly heard the zipping as I felt the rough and cold wall touch my heated skin. I yelled and screamed at them (didn't call for help because, who the hell would help him? Others would most likely want to join in) as they pushed down the shoulders of the blue fabric.

'_I knew I shouldn't have left like this' _I thought as the blond male took out two random pieces of rope and grabbed for my hands. I took notice and clawed at him to get away. All useless as he grabbed my hands and pushed them together. "Shit!"

* * *

me: There will be a promise of more chapters

Nezumi: What are you doing to me! Im not that weak!

Shion: And why am i not worried! How could i not care as much as to look for him?!

Me: Muhahahaha

Inukashi: Serves him right i knew he was losing his claws

Shion: How could you say that Inukashi?!

Nezumi: Shut up!

Me: See you next chapter!~ (runs out of the room)

Shion and Nezumi: Hey! ( Nezumi gets out his knife)

Shion: come on Inukashi!

Inukashi: No i want to see which one of you two turns out to be the seme

Nezumi: What the hell, we aren't like that!

Shion:...

Inukashi: Yeah right


	2. Unspeakable

Author Note-

Yes i finally got this chapter done! And just so you people know, i don't hate Nezumi,

in fact, I love the guy but i just had to write this story like this, maybe i will be nicer to him in later chapters.

* * *

Fearful Night

Chapter Two

Unspeakable

'_I knew I shouldn't have left like this' _I thought as the blond male took out two random pieces of rope and grabbed for my hands. I took notice and clawed at him to get away. All useless as he grabbed my hands and pushed them together. "Shit!"

Normal POV

The next thing Nezumi knew was that his hands were tied together and the three men had backed a way a bit, they just stood there while the bound rat hissed and tried to gain access to his trusty knife.

And yes of course he did bring it with him everywhere just in case of the situation he was in now.

"Godammit!" The tied man said as one of the men, the hazel haired one to be more specific walked over and took notice that he was trying to get reach of something in his pocket, unsuccessfully though.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The tall man asked in a mock tone as he reached into Nezumi coat. (He was carrying his coat, because before that what he wore into the theater).

Then the male finally took hold of two things, one was smooth on one side while the other side felt roughly of paper, of course it was a photograph, what else could it have been? The second object was, indeed Nezumi's trusted weapon.

Once the brown haired male got sight of these two objects, he motioned with his hand for the other two to come over.

The blond was the first to speak "Huh, who would have guessed you carried a knife with you? So unfitting for you Eve."

Then the last one spoke up. "And who's the white haired albino in the picture? Is he your boyfriend or somethin'" he slurred.

But the light blue rat didn't say a word, he didn't even want to be stuck here with these assholes, let alone have to talk to them and answer their questions. He just sat there and growled, looking for away to escape or at least get his knife back so he could kill all of the damn motherfuckers in front of him.

First they tie him up, and now they were teasing and mocking him damnit!

"Well that doesn't matter anyway, he won't be coming to save you" one of them said, though would Nezumi really care who said it? They were all the same. All lowlifes just outcasted from the oh so great city of No.6.

Though for only the second time in his life his grayish eyes started to show a little bit of the emotion called fear,

Now the red haired one stepped forward, "I guess it's time to get started huh guys?"

Nezumi's POV

"I guess it's time to get started huh guys?"

Fuck, Even I knew this wasn't going to end soon, and my hopes that Shion would come were just shattered in an instant. Even if he were to come he would probably end up in the same position I was stuck in right now, and I learned not to depend on anyone else, just like anyone else in this place, so I knew nobody was coming to save me.

The moment I felt a hand return to the zipper of the dress, of course I hissed and spat but that helped nothing.

All I did was provoke them to put a gag on me. The next thing I knew was there was a rather annoying ripping sound as I felt the dress sink down to below my shoulders. Showing the complete top area of my chest.

The bastards had ripped the damn dress; I saw them holding the ripped fabric in their hands. Then of course, he ripped of the blue sleeve, no even bothering to pick up the rest of it that had fallen onto the cold alley way ground.

That's when he started walking over to me, it was slow an terrifying, each of the men had a weird gleam in their eyes, though I couldn't recognize it, I was pretty sure it didn't mean well.

The piece of turquoise cloth was then shoved roughly into my mouth, one man reaching to the back of my head to make a secure knot.

Then I blanked out. I could feel the ripping and tugging on the fabrics I wore, the vicious claw marks put on to my skin, leaving crimson in it's wake, then I reopened my eyes. By then all I had left to wear was just me in the underwear I had to wear for the retarded play.

"So who wants to go first?" The blond male said a little bit to excited.

"I will, you guys can go afterwards" I heard the crimson-ish haired male said.

At those words I froze, unwanting anything to happen. Just wishing that I had stayed inside the theater until everyone had given up and gone home.

Then that's when I felt it, the cruel warm breath that ghosted over my neck and ear, then a sharp bite. I didn't main a pained sound, it would be worthless to, and I would have just added to these guys's satisfaction. Instead I just flinched away from the offending mouth on my neck.

"Come on hurry up, we don't have all day, if you continue like this then we wont have enough time for our turn" The bark haired man said, or more like whined.

"I agree I mean what if the guys manager comes out with his bodyguards? We need to make this quick!" The other of the three stated.

That's when I felt the red head beside me move an shuffle a bit until he was right in front of me. "Okay you guys just because I'm feeling generous today I'll hurry this up, I mean I don't want to be caught either." He replied. Then I felt a hand playing with my underwear's waistband.

Oh hell no, then I tried with all my might and managed to kick the man in the stomach.

"You little bitch!" He yelled out in rage, still holding his now aching stomach,

as he proceeded to kick 'Eve' over and over again.

I felt liquid come up from my throat and I coughed. A red crimson then trailed down to the tip of my chin.

"That's better not try anything like that again and I'll kill you!" He yelled while pulling out my knife.

He would do it too, so I just sat still and waited for my fate. I shivered when my whole body was hit by the cold.

Normal POV

Then the male just examined the limp piece of flesh and said, "So you not even a little bit hard are you? Well that just deprived you of all your pleasure"

Then the male moved to in between the bound male's legs, spreading them wide. Then he thrust; of course it hurt like hell, thus making a scream of agony rip out from the rat's throat, though muffled by the gag.

And before the blue haired male even adjusted, he pulled out to the tip, and thrust back in, back and forth and back and forth, continuing to cause screams from Nezumi.

The man above him though only made pleasured sounds and moans with every thrust, causing more and more blood to flood out from between the smaller male thighs.

His wrists were being bruised as he wriggled and tried to pull the rope of, while his neck and shoulders were turning blue and black from the not so gentle treatment of the three males.

The other two just watched with lust as they thought that they would be doing the same thing soon, causing an obvious tent in both of their pants.

The red male just thrust and thrust, not even giving any warning before he reached his limit and came inside the younger boy, so he pulled out, panting, leaving in his wake a trail of pink, where the blood had mixed together with the seamen.

Though it was not over, Nezumi cursed this morning when he decided to actually go to work today, as he saw the other two approaching.

The same things happened again; every thrust and every second was like hell, though still as painful as the one before,

Until they finally untied the rat and turned to leave.

"Oh wait heres your photo and knife back he said as he stabbed the knife through the picture and threw it down beside his broken form.

While the blond one threw Nezumi's coat over the now shaking body, then leaving the poor boy to whimper and shake. Though he found new resolve he had to be strong and get out of here before someone else came. Until he saw a small figure come from around the corner, he panicked and grabbed for his knife but then stooped when he heard that voice. "Nezumi!"

Shion's POV

When Nezumi hadn't come back yet, I started to get worried so I went over to the theater. There of course, was his manager and I asked him when and where Nezumi left too. When he said that he left through the back, that's the first place I left to.

I happened to run into three men who all looked at me with interest one even said "oh look, it's that guy's boyfriend" I could have cared less though, as I heard shuffling from down the alley way. And the moment I saw that shadowed figure on the ground, I knew it was him, so I yelled out to him, still running. "Nezumi!"

* * *

Me: I think it turned out pretty good~

Nezumi: What the hell! How can you think that! This is terrible!

Shion: Wow, How come i hadn't come sooner!

Inukashi: Hahahaha! I knew he had lost his claws! Carrying around a picture os shion!

Nezumi: Hey! Thats just in this Baka fan fiction!

Shion: So you don't carry around that picture?

Nezumi: Um, Anyway NezYu, I'm not that weak!

Me: You still have no say, it's my fanfiction so deal with it you Rat. Well see you next time.

Shion: Wait you forgot something! NezYu does not own No.6 or it's character!

Me: oh, thanks Shion,

Nezumi and Inukashi: Suck up

Shion: Nani?!


	3. Scarlet Void

Warning-

In this chapter be warned of a lot of angst, and a lot of depressing and surprising twists, I'm just saying that I happened to really enjoy writing this chapter, maybe even a little to much… but I think that you viewers should enjoy too.

Me: I don't own No.6 so disclaimer!

Shion: She also doesn't own any of the character that may appear in these chapters!

* * *

_I happened to run into three men who all looked at me with interest, one even said "oh look, it's that guy's boyfriend" I could have cared less though, as I heard shuffling from down the alley way. And the moment I saw that shadowed figure on the ground, I knew it was him, so I yelled out to him, still running. "Nezumi!"_

Fearful Night Chapter Three-

Scarlet Void

Nezumi's POV

It was dark, and gloomy; the world just being another black void, waiting to take anything it could without granting anything in return. It was like everything was frozen around me. Making the world even more incredibly cruel to me than I could have ever imagined, making even death seem like a luxury, one that was so easily gained. Just one stab, one cut, until eternal peace and a eternity of endless sleep.

My eyes couldn't focus, all I saw was a blur, my thoughts interrupted by the continuing pain still lingering. My hearing dulled, unable to listen to any thing in my surroundings.

Nothing was the same, though I had been in these types of situations before, this time was different, at all the other times my assaultins never gained more than just a few cruel teases and some rough gropes.

Nothing too upsetting or vile, and those who did got fairly acquainted with my knife, through out all of the cuts and scrapes they suffered, the bastards deserved it. Though this time, it stole the sole will to even dare to try to pull myself up. For fearing of the return of the three with more of their little friends.

That's why, when I heard unfamiliar footsteps running towards me, I immediately grabbed for my knife, the dull blade still sharp enough to put a possibly fatal wound on anyone's person.

Sliding out the gleaming blade I quickly turned and swung, feeling the fabric of cloths rip, and feeling the cutting and slicing of flesh, easily falling victim to the sharp point focused on drawing blood.

Making a waterfall of crimson crusade down from the warm skin, slowly trailing down, making a line of red, until the drop off point, were the liquid parted from it's origin and fell to the crumbled cement below.

Shion's POV

I heard the tearing of fabric and felt an unmerciful pain shoot across my clothed chest, my red eyes widened in pain and surprise as an unwanted feeling spread across my body like wild fire, only leaving a tarnished scarlet wave wash over and start to clot on the fibers of my shirt.

I looked down towards the male I had been searching for, the one that had purposely run a blade across my skin to make It bleed, or maybe he was just too delusional and mentally upset, just by looking at his appearance I could tell.

His normally tied up hair in the usual high poof ball pony tail, was now messy to say the least, the light blue strands falling down over his unclothed shoulders in the most ungraceful matter I have ever scene, not to mention the small amount of white and red staining certain parts of the untamed hair.

And his appearance was even worse, though his Eve dress was still on, it was hanging loosely and ripped at the mid section of his back, the blue fabric obviously unusable.

Though none of this troubled me as much as the red and white liquids that seemed to continuously seep out from beneath his thighs, and to add to the fact that his normal clear fearless blue eyes, were now dead looking and only showed emotions of anger, irritation yet some fear.

I wasn't so gullible that I couldn't guess what had happened, the fear, the white liquids, and the ripped cloths were obvious clues.

I was so focused on Nezumi that I had almost completely forgotten about the skin deep cut across my unmarked chest, the blood lose got to me and I fell down to my knees, using my shaky hands to try and balance me the best that I could.

When I looked up into the depths of that dark gaze a was met with a small flint of recognition, and horror at what he had just done.

"Holy crap! Shion! Fuck!" I heard him gasp unbelievingly. He must have thought it was worse than it was, though I don't know what would amount to a fatal wound in his world.

I could understand how horrified he must feel, with all the blood on the ground, though he forgot that most of it had already come from him.

"N-Nezumi? I-it's okay, don't worry about it. I think you're in worse shape than I am" I told the cowering rat.

Though all the blue haired male did was sit and stare, still in denial about the cut, or maybe about everything that had happed that I hadn't known about.

"Come on Nezumi, get up, we need to get home now, and I mean right now, we need to go treat your wounds before you lose anymore blood!"

I said as I got back up onto my feet, sure I staggered a bit but that was only at the stinging pain I felt when the sliced flesh was stretched, I winced, it must be even worse more Nezumi. I don't even want to think about what had taken place in the minutes that I had been absent.

Normal POV

The two slowly gathered up the strength to stand, Shion the first to achieve in this task.

Though the white haired albino stopped all that he was doing in order to help up his injured friend. His red eyes appeared calm, though deep inside in their depths, there rested a seething hatred towards who ever had hurt his Nezumi like that.

He wanted to kill them to make it blunt, it wasn't like he had tried to kill one of Nezumi's attackers before anyway, it wasn't anything new.

The two slowly got up and the older tried to stand up on his own with the best of his abilities, but to his dismay he couldn't keep the steady footing so he grudgingly settled for leaning on his feather head friend. (?)

"What are you doing here featherhead?" Nezumi asked softly still weak from the blood lose, "Didn't I tell you it was dangerous to walk alone?"

The white haired boy just snorted, as the two began to walk back to Nezumi's humble abode, ignoring all of the side-glances and snickers of those who turned away as they passed. "Like you should be talking, you tried getting home by yourself and look what happened"

Surprisingly, the elder male kept silent, unable to think of a good retort. So instead he just settled with a grunt and hit the other on the shoulder weakly.

Throughout the crumbled buildings and ruins, the two finally arrived at their destination, and not too late at all. Shion went into the underground entrance first, steadying and guiding the other with the steps, though stopped when he was hit on the arm.

"Idiot, I don't need your help, I'm not as weak as you think I am." The dark haired male snapped at his companion.

Shion sighed and shrugged, "Trust me Nezumi, I defiantly don't think your weak or anything like that" He than thought back to all the times the other could have killed him, and had showed him his strength first hand.

Nezumi did the immediate thing that came to his mind, he glared, just glared at the air head, he didn't know if it was a insult or not, it sure sounded like a compliment, but it seemed like there was something lurking underneath the king tone.

Shion opened their door and lead Nezumi in, of course the rat growled, he didn't like having to lean on another or to have to deepened on anyone but himself.

So the blue male just rushed in and plopped down on the bed, not even stopping to remove the tattered cloths.

Or most likely, the boy didn't really care, I mean sure he acted strong to Shion, because he didn't want anyone, not even the white haired boy to see him in any weakness. It was already to late for that though,

It was easy, Nezumi was just a knifes cut away from death, it would be quick and painless, or at least almost painless. So what was stopping him from his fate?

The fact was that he still wanted his revenge on the hellhole of a city, No.6. But it felt like the truth stretched out to far more than just that.

His thoughts ceased as drowsiness took him over. He welcomed the oncoming darkness, and maybe even enjoyed it. Anything was better than the world he was in now. "Nezumi, I'm going to make some soup for you okay?", Shion's voice sounded. Heh, maybe, just maybe, that at that time and moment, he could deal with the world, as long as he had Shion.

* * *

Me: Wow

Shion: You made me out of character, and how could you make Nezumi stab me!

Nezumi: I would never use my knife on shion!

Inukashi: I knew it!

Me: knew what?

Inukashi: That rat likes Shion!

Shion: um...

Nezumi: The fuck dog?!

Me: see you next time?

Shion: Don't leave!

Nezumi and Inukashi: Let her leave

Shion: you know, i think you too are on her bad side, it's no wonder you were raped, and inukashi hasn't been in this story. (Goes after NezYu)

Inukashi and Nezumi: The Hell!?


	4. Screams in the Night

Note: I find that this chapter is shorter than usual, but I have other stories I need to write new chapters for,

and this weak we had an essay due in my history class, and we had three projects due in my language arts I have been busy lately,

Well anyway, heres the new chapter

Shion: You always forget, NezYu does not own any of the characters in this story or the anime No.6.

Me: Thanks Shion…

* * *

His thoughts ceased as drowsiness took him over. He welcomed the oncoming darkness, and maybe even enjoyed it. Anything was better than the world he was in now.

"Nezumi, I'm going to make some soup for you okay?",

Shion's voice sounded. Heh, maybe, just maybe, that at that time and moment, he could deal with the world, as long as he had Shion.

* * *

Fearful Night Chapter Four

Screams in the Night

* * *

_The night was dull as a certain light blue haired rat ran through the bushes and bushes of undergrowth, pushing back every branch and plant so hard that it hopefully hit the strange person chasing him, at least hard enough to wound him._

_The boy panted, his legs were starting to give in, it felt like his muscles were going to deteriate all at once, but he had to go, he just had to keep running or else he would be caught._

_Who knows what would happen if they caught him? He would most likely be killed and his body thrown away like all of the other things unwanted by the 'proud' and 'great' city that was No.6._

_But Nezumi's body couldn't support himself any more as he fell to the wet ground, the sticks and mud sinking in around him, almost swallowing him hole._

_That was when the man caught him, tore him from the mud and laughed like a maniac, this scared the boy to no end, and when he finally looked up to see the mans face, there was nothing, no recognizable emotions and he could barely make it out as a face at all._

_The small boy struggled and struggled, he was afraid to die, he didn't want to die this way and by this guy anyway._

_But his struggles soon ceased as a very familiar blade was brought up to his neck._

_The blade cut shallowly, it didn't seem to be able to kill him, but it seemed more like a warning to stay still or else it would result in death._

" _Look what we have here, trying to run away were you?" The strange male then trailed the knife up to his cheek,_

"_I can promise you that won't happen, so just make this easier for both of us and I may let you live._

" _It was a cold and shallow voice, it seemed to be strangely familiar, so painfully familiar, but he just couldn't name it._

_And before he knew it, he felt the ripping of cloth, the cold and wet air hitting the shivering body, and then he was completely bare, with the strange male looking at him like a five star dinner._

"_Such delectable flesh" the male let his tongue trail over the cut he had made earlier,_

"_But that's not even near the best of this"_

_That statement was the one that made Nezumi break, he fought back with all the strength he could, until he felt to same knife against his wrist as two hands held his hips still._

_Then there was pain, so much pain that he actually wished for death even though he had feared it just a few minutes ago._

_He did the first thing that came into his mind, he screamed._

* * *

Shion's POV

I woke up to hear screaming, it scared me to no end when I realized that it was Nezumi's own voice making such high pitched sounds, it still wasn't daylight out though it was about half way through the night already.

Then I quickly got out of my comfy position on the couch and ran over to Nezumi who was on the bed, I looked at his form.

He was shaking and trembling so much that he was shaking the whole bed, not to mention that many drops of sweat covered Nezumi's skin.

You could practically feel all of the fear radiating off of the taller male, the starts of tears threatened to fall as he shook. Deciding to end all of his suffering, I shook him to try to wake him up.

"Nezumi!" I tried, "Nezumi! Please wake up!" I could feel my own tears trickle down my cheeks, It just hurt so much to see Nezumi in this state.

"Nezumi!" I screeched

Nezumi's POV

"Nezumi!" I heard, Shion? That was when I woke, I was pulled out of the black hole that was my own dreams and was thrown into reality.

I felt a hand reach out to me but I flinched away from the warm touch and shrunk to the farthest corner of the bed.

I shivered and shook, I could still feel the pain, it was like that man was right there still violating me, the hot touch that burned, was still fresh on my skin.

What the hell was that? The only this I knew was that I was scared, terrified even.

"Nezumi" I heard a soft voice call out to me, comforting me, making myself calm down as my breaths stopped being fast and quick.

"Nezumi, it's okay, it's just me Shion, I'm not going to hurt you"

Shion? Shion wouldn't hurt me; he would never hurt me, that much I knew without having him tell me.

I felt myself come back to sanity, then I realized something, Shion was looking down on me! He was treating me like some raped teenager!

I growled.

"Get away from me Airhead"

Even though his touch felt good and warm, I can't ever have to depend on another human.

"I'm not weak…" though the last part was more towards myself.

I felt two arms embrace me, I didn't like the fact that I was being hugged but it felt so damned good.

So I just relaxed into the warm touch, "Your still a baka airhead" I stated plainly.

Shion however just laughed half heartily. "Yeah, yeah, Nezumi, mock all you want"

Even though Shion hadn't said anything about the dream or why I was yelling (won't say that he was screaming like a girl) I could still feel curiosity, and worry flood off of him in waves.

"So…, what did you dream about Nezumi?" The albino asked in question, who didn't see that coming?

I just growled at him. "It's none of your damn business." At first he looked like he was going to except that answer but then he decided otherwise.

"I'm pretty sure it is my business when you start screaming in your sleep" he said in another matter of fact tone. He really does that too much.

I looked at him in surprise, he was still trying to push the subject, he really was an airhead.

"I'm not going to talk about, so just give up you idiot" I said as I pushed him off me and tried to return to sleep, even though I was afraid that the nightmare would return.

"Fine Nezumi, I won't rush you to tell me." He replied, giving up, then he did the strangest thing; he actually curled up into the bed with me.

"What are you doing?" I asked,

* * *

Me- At least i put something out.

Shion- Still a little out of character.

Me- Don't complain Shion, just because you remind me to do the disclaimer, doesn't mean i'm going to get your character perfect.

Nezumi: Maybe next time i should remind her...

Me: what was that?

Inukashi: I think he want's to be a suck up like Shion so you will stop having him be raped.

Nezumi: No! I'll never be a suck up like him.

Me: getting awkward...See you next chapter! (Slowly fades away...)

Shion: So you want to be raped in these stories?

Nezumi: No! And your not getting away again! (Notices NezYu was leaving slowly)

Me: Too bad (Sticks out tongue)

Nezumi: Get back here! (Runs after with knife)

Shion: Inukashi?

Inukashi: what Shion?

Shion: I think NezYu likes Nezumi

Inukashi: Nani?

Shion: I think she does i mean look at her name, it has the Nez from his name in it!

Inukashi: you jealous that he went after her?

Shion: (blushes) No!

Inukashi: I still think you two are gay for each other, and the one thing i know is that NezYu is such a fangirl, she's even righting a story with Kanda Yu from D gray man and Nezumi. (Walks away)

Shion: What?! So that's what the Yu's from. Wait. NezumixKanda? (Imagens and blushes) I might read that..


	5. Open Wounds

"_Fine Nezumi, I won't rush you to tell me." He replied, giving up, then he did the strangest thing; he actually curled up into the bed with me._

"_What are you doing?" I asked,_

"_Just going to sleep…" Then it was quiet, the idiot had already fallen asleep. I just decided to let him stay there, the extra warmth was useful, and maybe, just maybe it would keep the nightmares at bay._

* * *

Fearful Night

Chapter five

Open Wounds

* * *

The harsh sunlight expanded over the lands on the western district, though it still appeared dark in Nezumi's small but comfy home.

A flash of white hair could be seen as a certain albino boy shifted underneath the warm covers of the bed.

Shion opened his scarlet eyes, there Nezumi was, still sleeping as soundly as the gentle whoosh of the wind.

It didn't seem that anymore nightmares, or so he assumed, had interrupted his dreams.

The short, blue-haired, male, shifted lightly, it was almost as if he was cautious of Shion's continued gaze.

Nezumi looked so peaceful, despite all he had been put through in last few days, even though he had tried to piece together his shattered mask in front of the white haired youth, Shion could always see past his outer shell even without his wall to guard his inner self.

Lips were slightly parted, looking oh so lush and kissable, his blue hair only reflected his flawless skin as the oceanic strands, now loose from the usual short ponytail, framed his white and creamy skin.

Oh how tempting it was, especially to the certain 'feather headed' onlooker examining the taller boy with his own crimson eyes.

But it was way too soon, even though Shion himself had said that he was drawn to Nezumi, the blue rat still didn't appear to have recovered from his assault the day before.

But the white haired boy just couldn't resist as he leaned in slowly to kiss those slightly pink lips.

He had only kissed him once before, the said 'goodbye kiss' but that was too short for Shion to experience it fully, to be able to truly feel those lush lips on his own.

The space was closed, despite Nezumi's own body heat, his lips were cold and cooling, this was strangely comforting to the shorter youth.

But he just wanted more, even if he thought he would be just satisfied with just a taste, he couldn't stop himself as he pried open those lips forcefully.

Shion's tongue darted in immediately, and felt every inch, every centimeter of this newfound territory.

This new warmth was new to the snowy haired youth, never before had he engaged in such a passionate kiss (even if Nezumi wasn't kissing back).

But who could blame Shion?

Nezumi was hardly unattractive, if facet he was the best looking guy that the shorter had ever seen, the only one that he felt drawn and inclined to.

The kissing boy let out a moan, it was slow and you could tell that the boy who it had originated from was almost being over taken by lust, and a hidden passion buried beneath many veils of held back and caught up feelings.

Nezumi tasted sweet, it was strange, and how could he taste like this when all he ever ate was bitter soup?

Nezumi was so addictive, like a small sample of candy given to you just to make you crave it more and more until you end up getting some anyway.

Shion just wanted more, needed more even, needed it like it was the only thing that could keep him alive. But that was when he felt the body beneath him stiffen.

He finally opened his eyes; the ones he had closed when he had initially closed the second Shion's tongue had entered Nezumi's mouth.

There he was met with the gray irises of Nezumi, filled with shock and disbelief as he forcefully pushed the smaller boy off himself, wiping off the trail of saliva that was left behind, as he rubbed his mouth with his sleeve.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he screeched

Nezumi's POV

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I screeched, I mean really?!

I wake up only to find Shion, yes Shion, the only one that I thought I could have trusted, sucking his my face when I was sleeping.

Who the hell does that?!

"Get off, teme!"

I yelled as I pushed the white haired boy off of my form, resulting with him falling onto his ass, and sitting shocked on the floor.

I looked into his gray irises; they held only the deep emotions of shock and surprise, though mostly from what he himself had just done, instead of being caught in the act by me. How could he have done that to me?!

But god did my thoughts change when I looked deeper into those loving eyes, beneath all of those other layers of emotions, there was a recognizable sense of being rejected.

It wasn't like I didn't like the guy, hell; I even saved the bakas life more than once, I think that is proof enough.

Even though I did end up regretting that act of 'kindness' or that's what Shion would have called it, I call it paying back a debt, so that is the only reason I keep him with me, to make sure he doesn't put my work of saving him to waste.

I looked at the shorter youth once more, the second I looked I was captured; I couldn't stand seeing him in such inner turmoil and depression.

I looked down, why was I so weak?! God, I can't even stand to look at his pouting face, how did it turn out like this? Its like all of a sudden I'm the bad guy and he's the victim.

How? He wasn't the one who had gotten…. I don't even want to think about it.

"If you explain what you were doing, then I _may _consider not gutting you with my knife right now"

I threatened, it shouldn't have been weird, I mean we had kissed before, but this time he went way to far, I wonder what he would have done if I hadn't woken up in the first place.

"I-I… I just couldn't help it! I don't know what came over me! I m-mean, you looked just so… w-well, you just were so tempting, with your lush lips oh so partly opened…. it was like you were begging for it!"

Shion just shook his head back and forth and back and forth,

"I-I'm just so sorry Nezumi! I knew I was drawn to you…but I didn't think it would go like this, and make me do something, something like that…"

The white haired boy just let his gaze sink to the floor, suddenly finding something very interesting on the floor.

This guy just pissed me off even more, I was 'asking for it'? or so he put it?

How could I have been asking for something that I wasn't even aware of?! How could it have been my fault that anything had happened?

I sent a death glare in his direction.

"You idiot! What in your mind, makes you think it's alright just, just to…assault me in my sleep like that!?"

I said as I took a step forward. "You- you baka featherhead! This is one of those times when I regret saving you!" He tried to get up but he just fell back down.

After a while, he just sat there, unmoving and not a single word was spoken, that was when I started to get a bit worried, despite what he had done only but a few moments ago.

The event was forgotten as I felt the same eerie feeling and was greeted with the stench of fresh blood.

I looked down in horror as I saw a familiar crimson path; stain its way along the same place where Nezumi's knife had cut before.

The only word he could think was "Shit!"

* * *

Me: Finally! A new chapter!

Shion: Why did you make me do that!?

Nezumi: I have no idea how to even begin to comment on this chapter.

Inukashi: I don't know, it looks like Shion might die because of you Nezumi, i mean it sounds like that slash was pretty deep.

Shion: I don't wan't to die! And Nezumi how could you have not noticed earlier! (Crys)

Nezumi: What the fuck! (tries to comfort Shion, then turns his head to NezYu) This is why i hate fanfictions! They confuse idiots minds!

Shion: (Pops up) Oh yeah! Speaking of fanfiction, i read that NezumixKanda one, so far there isn't anything Shounen Ai, but there was hints at the end of the second chapter!

Inukashi: You acually read it?! Hahaha! Your lucky there wasn't any Yaoi yet!

Me: Neh~ Inu, how do you know what Yaoi is?~ (Smirks)

Nezumi: (Smirks too) Oh~ So does a certain little dog like to read Yaoi?

Inukashi: Um N-no...bye (runs away)

Me: This time i wasn't the first to leave!

Nezumi: Yeah yeah, And you forgot something...NezYu doesn't own any characters or No.6

Me: ooh who's a suck up now? (raises eyebrows)

Nezumi: Just shut up...

Shion: (Gets jealous of how close Nezumi and Nezyu were) Nezumi lets go. (drags Him away)

Me:... see you next chapter?


	6. Strange Dreams

__yeah, this chapter is kinda short in my opinion, but i just had to put something out, because i feel like i haven't updated any of my stories in forever! So i decided to come and update this story first! So enjoy!

Nezumi- NezYu does not own No.6 or any of it's characters.

Shion- Don't be afraid to review an put your opinions, good or bad, either one can be used to improve this fanfiction!

* * *

_After a while, he just sat there, unmoving and not a single word was spoken, that was when I started to get a bit worried, despite what he had done only but a few moments ago. The event was forgotten as I felt the same eerie feeling and was greeted with the stench of fresh blood. I looked down in horror as I saw a familiar crimson path; stain its way along the same place where Nezumi's knife had cut before. The only word he could think was "Shit!"_

Fearful Night

Chapter Six

Strange Dream

Those reds stain just spread and spread, staining Shion's shirt, the crimson stain showing clearly on the white material. How could Nezumi have forgotten about such an important piece of information?

Especially, one that may endanger the white haired boy's precious life. The same life that the light blue rat had worked so hard to rescue and protect.

"Shit! Shion!" The blue haired male yelled in surprise and worry about his partner, and he started skimming the room for the first aid kit. Then he spotted it, the small white box sitting on Nezumi's bookshelf.

Immediately, the light blue male rushed over to the small kit, despite the searing pain that spread through hid lower body, making him almost too hurt to move. _Almost_. He had to get the box to the waiting white haired boy, and besides it was his fault for that wound anyway.

Nezumi's hands fumbled to pick up the white object, almost dropping it once, then twice, as he made his way over to the (dying?! :3) youth on the bed, whose skin seemed to be getting paler and paler each second.

"_Chiksho!_" The rat swore as he sat down next to Shion, he really, really needed to calm down. Hell, he had saved his life before hadn't he? But that was another case; there is a different from saving someone from people trying to kill him than saving his life from a simple flesh wound.

The taller of the two practically ripped off the box's lid and grabbed several rather important medical objects; he did all this in a split second. Usually Shion would have been able to focus and follow each quick movement, but the blood lose was getting to him. Weakening his consciousness.

"Bakanarou! Why the hell didn't you treat yourself before even having a thought about worrying about me!" The light bluenette growled out, while ripping off the younger's shirt that was now stained in a nice and fitting crimson.

Nezumi, however, already knew the answer to his question, so what was the point in even asking? He was just going to get the same typical answer from the albino.

"I think you know the answer to that already, but aside from that, my wounds weren't nearly as bad as yours so I thought-"

His words were short lived as the turquoise rat cut him off. "You thought? Well I sure as hell don't want me saving your ass to go to waste." He growled in anger, "I've told you this a thousand times, you need to learn to live for yourself out here, you can't depend on anyone"

He pulled the bandage over the now cleaned wound harshly, earning a pained sound resonating from the white haired boy. " Or do you regret living? To be one of the only few survivors?" Nezumi continued boldly while pulling even tighter, making Shion gasp at the increased pleasure on his chest, "Your lucky you got out of it with only that white hair and red snake coil"

"O-of course I don't regret living!" Shion managed to get out, and daringly spoke, momentarily forgetting it was Nezumi, who he was talking to, " But I don't see how any of thee things have to do with you being raped!" He fumed in anger.

This was one of those really rare times when Shion found himself being truly pissed-off, but it wasn't just at Nezumi's teasing and stubbornness, it was just him taking out all of his angst, anger and frustrations on the poor rat who happened to light the fuse on the ticking time bomb that was Shion.

Then the white haired boy came back to earth and remembered just were he was and who he had been talking to, and boy did all of that anger fade when he looked at Nezumi's shattered expression.

His eyes were starting to glaze over; it wasn't Shion he was seeing anymore. The white haired boy just continued to be blocked out, leaving the blue male with his thoughts.

_There was a field, the grass crisp and dulling from the chill in the autumn air, such a free field, free from any worries, a happy place, a _safe _place. It's only inhabitant a small blue haired boy._

_The boy could see another face over the hill, a friendly and warm face, only enhancing his features, framed by chocolate brown hair. So inviting._

"_Hey!" The blue boy greeted, but was only met with the other turning and walking away from him. _

"_Were are you going?!" He yelled as the brunette disappeared over the hills, fading away like the mist and being carried off by the wind._

_He broke off into a run, but no matter how fast he ran, the other boy wouldn't, couldn't, come back over to Nezumi, he didn't want to be alone again. Not after all the time he was left to suffer alone._

_Then there was shuffling as the same brown hair showed itself again, but this time with the presence of four more._

"_No…No. No!" The little brown haired boy screamed out as one of them brought a knife up to his neck. Cleanly sliding the blade from one side to the other._

_There was liquid running down the blue's face, whether from his own tears fueled by horror, or the crimson blood that had been sprayed over his cheek._

_He brought his gaze to the floor, hoping to see those bright, happy, and friendly eyes, like before, but was only met with a dulled and blank gaze, unseeing and blinded._

_Nezumi cried out, looking to the men's faces, the same three from, from _that_ night. Their cruel and mocking faces forever sketched into his mind._

_The fourth, his face was hidden by his shadowed bangs, making it impossible to know just whom it was. But just as the fourth culprit was about to raise his head, he started to fade._

_The dark outline disappeared, only to be replaced with another white one. "N..um." Nani?_

"_ .." ?_

"_Nezumi" _

"_Nezumi!" The voice spoke again as the world came back again._

"Nezumi!" Shion yelled at the top of his lungs, successfully waking one rat from his terrible nightmare. "God, you scared me there!"

The loner opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, he was on the bed. Bed? Why was he on the bed? Then he looked at the pot near Shion, fresh soup was made. '_Just how long was I out?' _He thought in confusion.

"How did I get on the bed?" He asked drowsily, still trying to shake off that weird horror dream.

"Um well, after I yelled at you, you sort of just stood there for awhile, but then after about 30 seconds you passes out…" Shion looked at the other in worry and wonder. Nezumi just sighed, Nightmares, those had been happening way to often lately. The white boy spoke up again, " Just what kind of dream did you have anyway?"

* * *

Me: Finally, God it's 4:28am right now...

Shion: Did you sleep yet?

Me: No...

Nezumi: Baka, and i have a feeling there is something your keeping hidden in the story.

Me: oh you figured out that much eh? Well, i'm just writing down what comes to mind...

Inukashi: I think you should get some sleep, or else you might start putting less effort into your work.

Nezumi: thats great! She should stay up then!

Shion: Huh? What is the logic in that?

Nezumi: (whispers) It's so, just maybe she will stop writing such nonsense about our lives.

Me: Oi! Rat i can hear you still you know!

Inukashi: Oh my god! Just shut up! It's past 4am! Bakas! (Leaves to go back to her/his dogs)

Me: Hey! I always leave first!


	7. Baka Featherhead

**Author Note- Im sorry, for this chapter taking so long, but lately, iv'e had other things to do than write, plus iv'e been into a more drawing mood lately than a fanfiction mood... plus iv'e been focusing more on my other story Emotions, but here is this chapter. Oh and the reason i'm updating this is because of Kage no Hato, who asked me to continue, so there.**

Shion- NezYu doesn't own No.6 or Any of it's characters

Me- Ok, now Shion, your starting to annoy me...

* * *

_"Um well, after I yelled at you, you sort of just stood there for awhile, but then after about 30 seconds you passes out…" Shion looked at the other in worry and wonder. Nezumi just sighed, Nightmares, those had been happening way to often lately. The white boy spoke up again, " Just what kind of dream did you have anyway?"_

Fearful Night Chapter Six

Baka Featherhead

Nezumi froze, and looked up to the white haired boy, his expression was of pure worry. "What kind of dream did you have?" Shion repeated. Nezumi looked like he was about to open his mouth to reply, but then the snowy haired boy interrupted him. "There is no getting out of it this time, no more excuses you have to tell me, I worry about you..."

"Says the guy who assaults me in my sleep..." Rat grumbled to himself, but then stated more loudly, "It wasn't like I was going to lie to you, or avoid your question this time..." Nezumi gazed at Shion. "Nezumi" Shion huffed, "Just tell, me, it will feel better to get it all out" The light blue haired male sighed, "Fine" he mumbled, half whispering to himself.

"What was that?" Shion asked, "I said fine!" Nezumi yelled and looked down to his feet. "Fine, i'll tell you, in my dream, I was in a field, a large field, and in no matter which direction you looked you could never see the end..." The light blue rat paused, "but it wasn't scary, it was kind of...peaceful" Shion looked at Nezumi questionably, "What happened after that?" The pony-tailed male looked up and acually gazed into Shions crimson red eye's.

"After that...I don't really remember all that well, but I think there was a boy there," Nezumi continued, decided to leave out the part about how the boy looked kind of like Shion. "I had this...safe feeling, so I called out to him...but he turned and walked away from me."

"Did you chase after him?" The 'feather head' asked, but Nezumi just glared at him, "Will you _please _stop interrupting and just let me finish baka!"

"Fine, Fine!" Shion said, throwing both of his hands up in the air. "And yes I did-" But he was interupted, "Fine I won't Interrupt you anymore" Shion smirked at the other, "You idiot feather head!" Rat said as he hit Shion on the back of the head, "Do you wan't to know the rest or not!" Shion looked up at Nezumi, from the spot he now sat, rubbing his head, "Ok, Ok, you can finish now.

"Ok, now like I was saying" He glared at Shion, almost daring him to say something. "Yes, I did go after the boy, but he wen't over this hill..." He paused, and in the background, Shion was rolling his hand in a clockwise motion, as if telling Nezumi to continue. "And I followed him over the hill, and I saw..." The blue haired male coughed and deeply swallowed. "I saw a knife to the boys throat, there was blood, blood everywhere, on the grass, even, even on my cheek...And he, he just fell to the ground, lifeless..."_  
_

At this piece of information, Shion's eyes wen't wide, but he just continued to listen. "And there was these...these four m-men..." His voice started shaking, " Three, o-of them were the ones w-who..." he trailed off. "You don't have to say it" Shion said, "but what about the fourth one?" He lifted Nezumi's face and looked deeply into his eyes. "I-I didn't see his face, but, but, he seemed s-so familiar" Nezumi started shaking, "L-like i had seen him before..." But the next thing he knew, he was embraced by something warm.

"W-what are you doing?" Nezumi asked when Shion put his head on his shoulder. "Hugging you Nezumi" He replied softly. Nezumi wanted to ask him to stop, but the warmth of another body felt so nice. As he had said before, "living people are warm" But sadly the next thing he knew, Shion pulled his head back, and Nezumi almost whined at the loss of warmth, Almost, and right when he was about to open his mouth to ask what Shion was doing, warm lips enveloped his own.

The blue rats grey-ish blue eyes widened at this. This wasn't like the goodbye kiss or like when Shion had kissed him in his sleep, it felt almost comforting. Nezumi pulled up his hands to push Shion off of him, but his body betrayed him, and he just put his hands on Shion's chest, gripping the bandages on his chest. He was going to open his mouth to tell his to stop, bu the moment Nezumi opened his mouth, Shion slipped his tongue in.

Also, much to Shion's pleasure, Nezumi soon melted into the kiss, and more pleasant for Shion, this kiss was even better than the one before, with Nezumi kissing back and all. So, they both just enjoyed themselves, tongues battling for dominance, exploring every inch of each others mouths, devouring each other in a passionate frenzy.

Though the two had to break apart with a need for air, both breathless, and Nezumi backed up a bit, flustered. "W-what was that for?!" he half asked, half yelled, but Shion just stayed silent, and looked at Nezumi's condition, hair slightly pulled out from his pony-tail, a few loose strands falling over his face, framing his pink and flustered expression. Not to mention, the fact that the button-up shirt that he had changed into before her fell alseep was starting to fall open. Shion turned away blushing. "I already said I was drawn to you...how many more times do I have to say it?"

"Next time at least give me a warning before you jump me like that!" Nezumi yelled, "Hey, don't say it like that! You seemed to like it." Shion retorted. "I-I didn't like it!"

"Says the guy who was kissing me back..." Shion grumbled, "Stop treating me like a damn girl!" The pony-tailed rat yelled. "You know, Nezumi, if you continue to yell like that you might damage your beautiful voice" The snowy haired boy continued , ignoring what Nezumi had said, "You know, beautiful isn't quite the word to describe a male." He glared at shion.

" But isn't Eve a girl? And i'm pretty sure the beautiful is the only word the describes your voice" Shion shot back, and Nezumi looked like he was going to continue to argue, but Shion interrupted him, "And that was a compliment Baka" The taller of the two just sat on the bed, glaring at the other, but then he let his gaze drift to the side. "You're more than an idiot than i am" He mumbled

The bed lurched as Shion put his hand on Nezumi's, pinning it down on the bed as he wen't on his knees in front of the distraught blue Rat. "Nezumi~" Shion cooed as he rested his head on his shoulder, making his breath ghost over Nezumi's ear. The blue haired male shuddered, "Stop that" He said blankly turning his head to try to push Shion off his shoulder.

Shion just sighed and pulled back a bit, only to snuggle even deeper into the crook of his neck. At this time, Nezumi was starting to get irritated with the feather head. "Oi, baka, you can get off no-" he stopped and froze. There was a moist wet sensation trailing up his neck, and teeth chewing on his ear, his eye twitched. Eh!?

* * *

**Another Note- I have a few special thanks to some of my reviewers!**

**Kage no Hato- I say thanks to reminding me to update!**

**And**

**Hasashi-san- Thanks, many many thans, no Arigato! I really loved your review, it gave me more motivation to write!**

Me: Well, it's 7:23pm..

Nezumi: That has no use here whatsoever.

Me: Shut up Rat

Nezumi: Baka Neko,

Me: oh! and to the reviewers if i do put that kind of scene in this story, who would you wan't to be the uke? and seme? because Nezumi's acting more like an Uke, and he's not as strong as he usual is, because of the emotional damage...

Shion: Nezumi...an uke...thats a first, I wonder though...

Inukashi: Heheh, rat, rat! As an uke I would love to see that! I vote Uke Nezumi!

Nezumi: What the hell is wrong with you people!

Me: oh just becasue I love torturing you, that's kind of what I do with my favorite characters, don't worry I torture Kanda and Kuroh too.

Nezumi: Okay, i know who the Woman is but who is Kuroh?

Me: go read one of my K project fanfics and figure it out.

Inukashi: Isn't his nickname the Kuroh Inu? For black dog?

Me: Yes...

Shion: So it goes, the rat, the cat, and the dog...

Me: acually in uke to seme form for me it would go like, the cat, the dog, then the rat. So kanda, then Kuroh, then Nezumi

Nezumi: so i'm an Seme?

Me: Only with or compared to those two, but with Shion I can see you both as an Uke and Seme, it depends on the situation, like in this story You have more of a uke vibe.

Nezumi: (Chokes)


End file.
